


You Are My Sunshine

by Holtzmann1998



Series: Being Kates Girlfriend [26]
Category: Kate McKinnon-Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 07:15:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11099580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holtzmann1998/pseuds/Holtzmann1998
Summary: You are sick and Kate tries to make you feel better.





	You Are My Sunshine

“Get off of me!” You whine as you push Kate away from you and kick the blankets off. The ceiling fan is turned on high, the box fan is turned on high, you are wearing a tank top and shorts, and have multiple ice packs on your body but you still feel ungodly hot.   
“I want to cuddle so you'll feel better.” Kate says gently as she scoots closer to you.   
“Noooo!” You whine, scooting away from her. Your throat hurts like hell and talking makes it worse. You are hot and sticky and cold medicine seems to provide you no relief.  
“Stop whining and let me love you.” Kate laughs. You scoot father away. “You're going to fall off the bed.” You scoot father away, causing you to fall off the bed and sending ice packs flying. “Told ya.” You don't reply. Instead, you reach up on the bed, grab your Ghostbusters teddy bear and pillow, and stay on the floor. “Want some food?”   
“No.” You reply.  
“Want some water?”  
“No.”  
“Want me to call Leslie?”  
“Hell no.” Kate laughs again. “What do you want?” You sit up and look at her, she's leaning over the edge of the bed to look at you. You stand up, walk into the living room where Kate keeps her guitar, pick it up, and walk back to the bedroom. You throw your pillow and bear on the bed and climb next to Kate, handing her the guitar.  
“Sing.” You say gruffly, your voice threatening to fail you at any moment.  
“You want me to sing?” She asks, taking her guitar.   
“I like the sound of your voice and I like the vibrations of the guitar.” You struggle to say.  
“What do you want to hear?”  
“Anything and everything.” You sigh tiredly as you lie down, your head touching Kate's leg. She smiles.   
“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are gray.” She sings. The more she sings, the sleepier you get until you finally fall into a comfortable sleep.


End file.
